Where Dwell The Brave At Heart
by eviemacready
Summary: Luna has heard stories of the Doctor in his TARDIS before, but was always told they were fictional. So when Neville finds a mysterious blue box in the corridors of Hogwarts and leads her to it, how can she help but venture inside? One shot, although if it gets some good reviews I might just have to carry it on... :)


**A/N: The idea for this one came from jordanissmilingful on tumblr, who sent me a prompt saying they wanted a fic where Luna and Neville are the Doctor's companions. So thank you, if you're reading this. ^_^**

* * *

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

Neville frowned. "Er.. I don't know? Can I just see Luna please? It's important."

Unsurprisingly, the small brass eagle didn't reply. Neville sighed and sat down at the top of the spiral staircase, head in his hands. _Stupid Ravenclaws and their stupid riddle-giving doors… _He needed to speak to Luna. She was the only one he thought he could tell.

When the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room creaked open behind him, Neville jumped up expectantly.

"Erm.. Are you looking for someone?" Padma Patil raised a curious and slightly bemused eyebrow at him. He wondered if she had heard his argument with the door-knocker

"I need Luna. It's urgent."

Padma nodded and disappeared back into her common room, returning a minute later with a confused-looking Luna. Neville ran to her thankfully.

"Luna! Thank heavens you're here. I've got something to show you. It's… I don't know what it is. Just come with me, please." And he took off back down the stairs. Grinning, Luna followed.

xXx

Neville had stumbled across it whilst trying to find a shortcut to potions. It sat, silently and almost unnoticeable, in a secluded part of the castle that he doubted was ever used.

When they arrived there, slightly out of breath from running, he gestured towards it grandly.

"I don't know where it came from, but it's been here since yesterday."

Luna's eyes widened.

"Oh my…" She gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. "It's…"

"You know what it is?" Neville watched in fascination as the young witch walked up to the large blue box and began to examine it in wonder, running her hands over the rough wooden doors. She turned and smiled dreamily at him.

"It's The TARDIS." She whispered.

Neville blinked. "The what?" He joined Luna beside the box and squinted up at the sign above its door. _Police Public Call Box. _He had no idea what that was.

"The TARDIS." Luna repeated gently. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine. I've read stories about it- Fictional stories- but… I always knew it was really real."

Neville swallowed hard, unsure whether Luna was being serious. "Is there… Someone inside it?"

Luna merely smiled knowingly before turning to knock on the front of the TARDIS.

Neville winced. "What are you do-?" The end of his sentence was cut off as the door was cracked open. He took a step back, suddenly uneasy. Shooting a glance towards Luna, he saw that she was now peering inside with fascination. "Er.. I don't think you should do that…" He whispered, but his friend had already ventured right inside.

Neville approached the TARDIS again cautiously. "Luna?" No reply. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside after her.

The boy's mouth fell open as he took in the inside. It's _bigger._ _How is it bigger?_ He thought back to the time he had seen Hermione put an Undetectable Extension Charm on her handbag. Perhaps it was the same spell. He shook his head and began to search frantically for Luna, rooted to the spot just inside the door.

"And who are you?" A man's voice from his right made Neville jump. He reached for his wand defensively, spinning to see the source of the voice. A tall man in a suit and bow tie frowned back at him, looking down with disapproval at his outstretched wand. "Ah. Right. Yes. I wouldn't try using that in here, I doubt it will work."

Neville lowered his wand a fraction. "I'm.. I'm Neville. Have you seen my friend?"

"Well, Neville. I'm The Doctor. And no, I haven't seen your friend…"

"You're a doctor? Like, a muggle doctor? How did you get into the castle?"

"No, The Doctor. Timelord, not muggle, if you don't mind. Last of them. And I'm in a castle? Oh, I love castles!" The Doctor chuckled to himself excitedly and clapped his hands. He reminded Neville a little of a young child trapped inside an adult's body. The wizard raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Luna says this is a time machine."

"Time _and space_!" The Doctor beamed and patted what looked like a large console in the middle of the room. At that moment, Luna appeared from a side door. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the timelord, and her face lit up.

"Doctor! You're real!"

"I certainly am. Real, and travelling alone…" The Doctor paused, as if he was studying the two of them. Neville felt slightly exposed under his gaze, but raised his chin in an attempt to seem confident. To his left, he heard Luna breathe in sharply.

When the Doctor spoke again, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Do you two like adventures?"

The Gryffindor in Neville forced him to nod. The Doctor seemed pleased.

"Well, my TARDIS goes anywhere. Anywhere in Time and in Space. Would you like to see?"

And despite his reservations, Neville nodded again. He could sense Luna nodding in his peripheral vision too, and looked over to her. Her hands were clasped in front of her body tightly, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look so excited.

"Well then." The timelord straightened his bow tie impressively. "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

**A/N (again): I hope you liked that! I know it's quite short, but if people want me to carry it on then I'll be more than happy to. I think it has potential to be kind of cute, anyway ^_^ Thanks for reading x**


End file.
